


Once Upon A Time

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: love_bingo, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk reads from a book he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Once Upon A Time   
> **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,520  
>  **Summary:** Captain Kirk reads from a book he shouldn't.

Kirk and Spock materialized into the same clearing they had left only moments ago. “What the...?” Jim quickly glanced around. “Where’s McCoy and Scotty?”

Spock shook his head. “I do not know, Captain.”

Captain Kirk flipped open his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise.” He paused for a second before he repeated. “This is Captain Kirk to the Enterprise. Please come in Enterprise.” Nothing but the crackling of static could be heard. Angry and more than a little concerned, Jim shut the communicator before putting it away. “Well, any ideas, Spock?”

“None, Captain.”

Kirk glared at his first officer. “Think of one.”

The Vulcan raised his eyebrow at the other man’s tone. “Yes, Captain.” He answered smartly before he continued, “It would appear as if something would prefer that we stay on this planet. As to what that would be I do not know.”

Captain Kirk tried not to stare at his first officer’s lips as he spoke, or at least he tried not to get caught staring at them. He had wanted Spock for a long time now and every day his feelings just got stronger. 

“Captain?”

He was pulled out of his thoughts. “Sorry, Spock. What was that?”

“I merely suggested that perhaps we should do a quick search and see if we can find any clues. Perhaps we missed something the first time around.” If he had any emotions right now worry would be the one at the forefront. Something was definitely bothering the captain. He watched silently as Jim stretched his arms wide, the fabric of his shirt pulled tight across his chest... Spock mentally shook himself. It was definitely a good thing he didn’t have any emotions. 

“This way, Spock.”

And they started to walk. It wasn’t long before they came to a beautiful meadow. Tall, green trees lined the edges, flowers dotted the surface as far as the eye could see and a babbling brook ran along the side. In the center stood a tall podium, covered in green grass and littered with flowers. It looked as if it were made from the meadow itself.

“That wasn’t here before.” Even though it was a statement Spock answered him anyway.

“No, Captain. It was not.”

In unison, Kirk and Spock made their way towards it. A huge book lay on top of the pedestal. 

Spock had his tricorder in his hand and began to scan the area, as Jim began to flip through the pages of the book.

“It’s just a book of fairytales, Spock. Unusual fairytales but nonetheless... Listen.” Jim glanced back down at the page and began to read. “Once upon a time there lived a prince who was in love with a rake. But his love was unrequited for he didn’t know if the rake ...”

“Captain, I don’t think that’s a good...” But it was too late Kirk had already spoken the words out loud.

The meadow seemed to tilt and whirl around them as the world went dark.

 

 

 

“What are you doing out here alone with that man, Your highness? You know you can’t be seen with him. What if you got caught? What would your father say? How could you and you a royal prince to the crown? After all I have done to help you. I wouldn’t have believed it of you. You told me, no you assured me that you wouldn’t see him again. Was that just a lie? What do you think...”

Jim quickly interrupted. It was clear she, whoever she was, was quite prepared to continue with questioning him. “Excuse me. Who are you?”

The plump little old lady turned her head to glare at Spock. “You’ve had him drinking again haven’t you?” 

Spock quickly shook his head. “Indeed I haven’t, madam. I...”

She held up her hand to stop him as she stared up into Spock’s eyes. “Oh you’re a charmer all right, aren’t you? And a rake as well. I can tell. But I’m on to you. I know all about your type. You take what you want and then leave a trail of broken hearts in your wake. Well not this time! The Prince is a good boy and you won’t be getting this one. Not without doing what’s right. I’ll guarantee it.” Without another word she grabbed Jim by his ear and tried to drag him away.

Spock had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud at the captain’s predicament. Even an emotionless Vulcan could see the humor in the situation.

As soon as it was clear that he had no intention of going with her peacefully she stopped, placed her hands on her hips and glared at the both of them.

“Listen, madam. We don’t know who you are or even where we are. But I can assure you that we’re not who you think we are.” At her doubtful look he quickly added, “I’m Captain James T. Kirk of the U S....”

She quickly cut him off. “And I’m the Queen of Sheba. It’s nice to meet you both.” The lady shook her head at the nonsense. “I don’t know what game you two are playing, Your Highness, and quite frankly I don’t want to know. For almost a year now you two have been sneaking off to see each other, and I have been keeping it a secret, while trying to put a stop to it. But I’m telling you now, no more. If this man really loves you as you do him, then he’ll do the right thing by you. If he doesn’t..” She paused to take a breath. “Well then it’s best if you know that now, isn’t it? Either way there will be no more of this sneaking around behind everyone’s backs, hiding the way you feel.” She wagged a finger in front of their faces. “If you love each other then at least have the guts to admit to it!”

“I am sorry, madam but you seem to have the wrong impression. We are not in love as you put it. I am a Vulcan and as such I don’t have the capacity to love.” Spock’s voice trailed off as he caught the look on his captain’s face. 

The old woman softly answered. “Pfft! Everyone has the capacity to love, Mr. Spock even Vulcans. Whether they use it or not is a whole different thing. You can’t tell me that you don’t feel something for this man" 

Spock turned slowly to stare at the man beside him. “He is my captain and my friend.”

“Spock... I.” James Kirk ran his fingers through his hair. _Why was this so hard?_ “Idon’twanttobejustyourfriend.” The words came out in rush all jumbled together.

The little old lady’s knees buckled with relief. For a few minutes there she thought she had made a mistake. She had kept them on this planet so that they would admit their feelings to each other. But if she had been wrong... She shook her head. But she wasn’t. She had told the others that the two men in front of her were in need of a fairytale of their own and she had been right. As always. A satisfied smile threatened to split her face as she watched the exchange between them. There was nothing quite like a fairytale to bring two people together.

“Captain? Jim.” Spock’s voice was soft. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. For months he had denied himself what he most wanted. He had contented himself with the fact that since he was a Vulcan, the captain would never see him that way. Apparently he had been wrong.

He watched with his eyes wide as his captain, Jim, slowly began to raise his hand. Without further thought, Spock touched the other man’s hand with his own. His long fingers caressed Jim’s. Sliding back and forth, slowly learning the shape and contour of each finger.

They were so engrossed with each neither of them noticed as the little old woman winked out of existence.

 

Kirk titled his head to the side as a thought occurred to him. “How did she know your name?”

With their hands still touching, Spock bent his head towards Jim’s. As their lips touched he whispered. “Does it really matter?”

Once more the meadow seemed to tilt and the world surrounding them went dark but neither of them cared. As long as they were together that was all that mattered.

 

“Enterprise to Captain Kirk. Please come in.”

With a heartfelt sigh, Kirk stepped away from Spock, grabbed the communicator and flipped it open. “Kirk here.”

“Doctor McCoy and Mr. Scott just materialized without you and Mr. Spock. Is everything all right, Captain?”

Captain Kirk and Spock stared at each other. They both knew it had been three hours since the landing party had left the planet leaving the two of them behind. But apparently only minutes had passed for the crew of the Enterprise. 

“Everything’s fine, Lieutenant. Stand by.” 

The minute Kirk flipped the communicator shut, Spock pulled him back into his arms. Where he planned on staying for the rest of his life.


End file.
